Stargate: Rise of the Terran Commonwealth - The Colonial Wars
by Samantha Carter-Potter
Summary: A story set in 2010, and detailing the war between the 12 Colonies of Kobol and the Terran Commonwealth, due to their protection of the last surviving Cylon's which the Colonial's had been pursuing for several months in an attempt to wipe them out completely. This is a sister-story to my other SG:RotTC story, and will be referred to in it but it is not a sequel to it. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM. I'm not sure who Battlestar Galactica: The Reimagined Series belongs to, but it isn't me.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more than likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC- TCW§**

**2010**

**Orbit of P1X-681**

**TCS Phoenix, Daedalus Class Cruiser, Commanding Officer's Quarters**

Captain Erin Gant, formerly Major Erin Gant of the USAF, sighed as she looked at the progress reports on her desk. Although the contents of the reports did make her happy, she was still very nervous, even though she would never admit it to her crew, at being this far out in unexplored space with untested ships and mostly-green crews.

Her fleet of 1 Daedalus Class Cruiser (TCS Phoenix) and 3 Defender Class Escorts (TCS Dauntless, TCS Defiance & TCS Destiny) was supposed to have been on a 1 month-long shakedown cruise around the systems surrounding Earth, both to work out any kinks or problems within the ships and to allow the crew to gain experience before being deployed, culminating in a visit to the ruins of Abydos, a tradition adopted by the Terran Commonwealth in order to show their respects to an ally of Earth that had lived, fought and died for freedom from the Goa'uld, as well as reminding the crews what they are fighting for.

Instead, following the discovery of P1X-681 96 light-years rimward of Earth, in an area unexplored by any of Earth's allies and only partially explored by Earth, her fleet had been reassigned to escort the small fleet of 1 Icarus Class Troop Transport, 2 Atlas Class Transports and 4 Valkyrie Class Scout Ships, carrying the personnel and resources needed to begin the colonisation of the planet, and to then act as the defence force for the planet until its own defences are operational.

The reason that she was happy was because most of the progress reports indicated that construction of the military base on the surface was almost completed, roughly 2 weeks ahead of schedule. Once completed, the base will initially act as the beginnings of a colony, before being expanded to act as the foundation of a repair and resupply facility for ships operating in the region, including drydock facilities and even a shipyard.

The exploration of the surrounding systems and the deployment of sensor satellites and probes was also proceeding ahead of schedule, even with the loss of 1 Valkyrie Class Scout (which had had to be sent back to Luna 1 for repairs after a malfunction with its sensor array). Currently, the Valkyrie's had scouted and installed probes in every system within 10 light-years of P1X-681 and the aim was to install them in every system within 20 light-years. This, combined with the sensor array soon to be installed on P1X-681 means that the Terran Commonwealth can then monitor every system within 20 light-years of P1X-681, as well as monitor hyperspace within 50 light-years, ensuring an early warning system for the planet and the base even if the ship approaching doesn't use hyperspace.

The only black cloud in these positive reports was the lack of defence satellites deployed around P1X-681, and the unlikelihood of them being deployed here anytime soon. This is because the satellites were so big and bulky that only 1 could be fitted in an Atlas, and there were no Atlas's currently available that could be spared to ferry the satellites from Wolf 359 where they are constructed to P1X-681. However, Captain Gant had been informed that once the construction of the base had been completed, and the early warning system deployed, the first of the new Liberty Class Mobile Drydocks/Shipyards (due to be completed within the next few weeks) will be deployed to P1X-681 to act as the first of the shipyard facilities to be installed there, and that, once its shakedown cruise was completed, it would be loaded up with the defence satellites and dispatched to P1X-681.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by the activation of the PA and the voice of her XO, Commander Natsumi Kimura, formerly of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force, sounded through it.

"Alert Level 2, Captain Gant to CIC. I repeat, Alert Level 2, Captain Gant to CIC."

**§SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC- TCW§**

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of my original post, expanding and altering it slightly. I've replaced Emerson with Erin Gant, who was a major in the USAF and acted as the Prometheus's Pilot during Anubis's attack on Earth. My thoughts are that since that battle, she was promoted to being XO of a Daedalus Class ship, before being promoted to command of TCS Phoenix.

My thoughts on the Liberty Class Mobile Shipyard are that the Terran Commonwealth cannot afford to loose any shipyards, so have decided to design and construct a hyperspace capable shipyard. The shipyard would be a completely enclosed facility, where the ships are built/repaired etc inside its hull and can then be released though doors within the hull, rather than a Goa'uld shipyard which is essentially just a antigravity platform, or even something like a Federation shipyard from StarTrek.

**A/N2: **The basic outline of this story is that the Colonial's discovered the cylon infiltration and turned it back on them, before launching their own assault on the cylons. After several large battles, the cylons are all but wiped out, and the survivors decide to take their remaining ships and flee. The colonials, having lost a large number of ships and personnel during the attacks on the cylons, decide to follow them and wipe them out completely, to prevent the cylons attempting another attack in the future.

The cylons, due to their slightly superior FTL technology, build a slight lead over the colonials, but not enough to lose them entirely. By the time the cylons arrive near P1X-681, they have built up a lead of almost 2 weeks over the colonials. The cylons are detected by the Terran Commonwealth, and, after observing one of the ships blow up due to heavy damage and indications of heavy damage on all of the other ships, the Terran Commonwealth decide to contact them and offer assistance.

By the time the colonials arrive, the Terran Commonwealth and the cylons have developed an initial friendship, and, once the colonials either decide to attack immediately or simply demand that the TC turns over the cylons to the colonials, the colonials attack both the cylons and the TC (due to stupidity, arrogance etc. take your pick). The TC retaliates, heavily damaging several battlestars and destroying 2. Realising that they are outgunned, the colonials decide to retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and all related technologies, characters, races and planets are not mine. They belong to MGM. I'm not sure who Battlestar Galactica: The Reimagined Series belongs to, but it isn't me.

Any original characters, technologies, races and planets are mine, although I do apologize if I have used the names etc that someone else has come up with. It would more than likely mean that I liked your character so much, I based a character of mine on yours (although I more than likely would have asked you for permission first), however, it could also be nothing more than a big coincidence.

**§SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC- TCW§**

"Report." Gant ordered as she entered the CIC.

"One of our sensor probes has detected a large radiation surge in the outer limits of its solar system." Commander Kimura stated, as she moved out of the captain's chair and retook her usual position at the XO/Tactical station to the right of the captain's chair. "The radiation is too far out in the system for the probe to detect what's causing it, but I've ordered Valkyrie 14 to investigate. ETA 5 minutes."

"Good." Said Captain Gant as she settled into her chair. "Location and distance of the radiation from P1X-681?"

"It's in a system 7.6 lightyears rimward of us. The probe indicates that the initial surge point is in the outer system, between the 6th and 7th pla . . . Wait, the probe's reporting a large energy release from the same location as the radiation surge. Readings are consistent with a large explosion, possibly weapons fire or a self-destruct." Her sensor officer, Lieutenant Commander Mark Doyle, formerly of the Royal Navy, reported.

"Ma'am, Valkyrie 14 has just entered the system. They're sending us their sensor feed now."

"Good, on screen."

Turning her attention to the bow of the bridge, Captain Gant watched as the three holographic screens, currently displaying a forward view of space around the Phoenix, smoothly rippled and changed to display the sensor readings from Valkyrie 14. The central screen showed a visual display of the system and an unknown fleet from the Valkyrie's onboard cameras, while the two side screens displayed wire frame diagrams of the ships along with data received on them.

Lieutenant Commader Doyle whistled in disbelief as he read through the data coming through to his station's display.

"Ma'am, I'm reading 17 vessels, 5 of which appear to be star-shaped and over 1000 metres in length, although one appears to be of a slightly different design to the others, possibly a prototype version of the design. The rest of the fleet appears to be of several different designs, and range in size from a couple of hundred metres up to about 600 metres. I'm also detecting several hundred fighter-sized craft and a few dozen shuttle-sized craft, as well as what looks like the remains of a 6th star-shaped ship . . . Ma'am, most of the ships and almost all of the fighters and shuttles appear to have suffered heavy damage and I'm reading fluctuating energy readings on at least 2 of the ships."

"What about technology?" Gant asked, "Could they be a threat to us?"

"I'm not reading any indications of Naquadah, nor any indications of energy weapons, shields or hyperdrives. I am however detecting over 200 missile launchers on each of the star-shaped ships, and several of them are reading positive for nukes. Technology wise, they're not a threat one-on-one against even a Defender Class Escort ma'am, however their numbers would mean that they could do some serious damage to our fleet."

Suddenly several dozen blue/white flashes appear on the central screen for a couple of seconds before fading away again.

"Report." Gant ordered, "What was that?"

"Unknown ma'am, but sensors detected several of the fighters emitting the same radiation we detected earlier, seconds before the flashes occurred. Once the flashes faded, the radiation dissipated rapidly, but the fighters appear to have van . . . Wait, receiving reports from scout probes in 3 of the surrounding systems. They've detected bursts of an identical radiation within a second of the radiation being detected by Valkyrie 14. One of the probes is close enough to detect the presence of approximately a dozen of the fighter craft."

So, that's more than likely to do with their FTL technology." Gant muses. "Any other information on those ships?"

"Just that they appear to have been fighting a running battle for the past few weeks if not months, without access to Space Dock facilities. A lot of the damage appears to have been caused by weapon's fire, including some lingering radiation indicating at least some of it has been caused by nukes. However, there's also a lot of standard wear and tear damage, such as dents and scrapes caused by impacting space debris, which would have been repaired quickly if they had access to Space Dock facilities."

Commander Kimura then added "Based on the formation of the fleet and the tight CAP they have with their fighters, my suggestion would be that these are refuges and that they're being pursued by another fleet."

Captain Gant sighed as she looked at the screens, mentally reviewing all of the information, and debating what to do.

"Ma'am, orders?"

"Keep observing them for now," Gant said as she made her decision, "I'm going to contact SPACECOM for orders, as any decision would have to be approved by them anyway, and we aren't equipped to offer aid to those ships at the moment. Commander Kimura, you have command, I'll be in my office. Keep me informed of any further developments."

"Yes ma'am," replied Commander Kimura, "I have command."

**§SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC-TCW§ - §SG: RotTC- TCW§**


End file.
